


Easily Forgiven (A Normal Day at Work)

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Prompt Fills [18]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Forensics, M/M, Ophelia the cat, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Trans Character, Trans Ed Nygma, Trans Edward Nygma, Trans Male Character, Transgender Edward Nygma, contaminating evidence, forensic work, original animal characters - Freeform, original feline, they have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: "You've just contaminated all of the usable evidence." Prompt sent by deathbyotpin123Of course, it's riddlergordon, and of course, Ed is trans.





	Easily Forgiven (A Normal Day at Work)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathbyOTPin123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/gifts).



> Warning: The word vagina is used. And a character was harmed by a well-meaning cat.

 

"It was an accident," Jim started, using a tone that made it perfectly clear it wasn't just an accident. 

"You've just contaminated all of the usable evidence." 

"Well, not _all_ of it, right? I only fell." 

"You fell _on_ me! _And_ pushed me into the evidence!" Ed huffed, crossing his arms and pouting overdramatically. Harvey snicked in the background. Sarah Essen shook her head since the two started dating crime scenes have been filled with pleasant banter and harmless little pranks between the two. Jim was doing his best impression of the _I'm not guilty I swear it was an accident_ look that [Ophelia](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/0/01/Debbiewiki2.JPG) often used whenever she flipped over her food or water bowl onto the floor for attention. Ophelia was better at it, she had the benefit of being more adorable than Jim. Besides she didn't interrupt Ed's work. She also didn't do it in the morning. Despite how less successful Jim was at the face his boyfriend still couldn't stay mad at him for longer than 13 minutes for something as harmless as a maybe purposeful bump to throw him off balance. He was officially back on his boyfriend's good side when he brought back an onionless swiss mushroom burger and a mint-choc malt. Lunch was chatter, smiles, burgers, and laughter in Ed's office. Food was the highest form of bribery, after all. Well, aside from snuggling and blankets. The room smelled like french fries, malt vinegar, and burgers. Jim kissed his lover. Then promptly burst into hysterical laughter when Ed's shoved him away and started making faces.

"UGh! Onion breath! You kissed me with your gross onion breath!" Ed wiped his tongue and mouth frantically with a few napkins. Jim threw his head back, holding his sides as he cackled. Ed pouted, biting back a fond smile. "You suck!"

"That's a goods idea, maybe I should put my mouth to use tonight?" He said with a smile.

"Not with your onion breath! You are not putting that mouth anywhere near my vagina until you've brushed and used mouthwash!" 

"That can be arranged," Jim said holding out his hands. Ed took them and let himself be pulled to sit next to and lean into the detective. "I hope Ophelia doesn't think I'm attacking you again," Ed laughed, a few weeks ago Ophelia had gotten concerned by the sounds that sex included and thought that the moaning and screaming were calls for help. So she'd jumped onto the bed and clawed Jim, then sat on Ed's chest and hissed whenever Jim tried to move. Ed laughed so hard he cried, his sides were sore. Ophelia was more perplexed. It had been the funniest damn thing. 

"There are no guarantees," Ed smiled, holding back laughter at Jim's expense. 

"If you had a non-studio apartment it wouldn't be a problem."

"Your apartment doesn't have any doors between the rooms either, Jimbo." Ed shoved him lightly with his shoulder. 

"Well, ya got me there." They spent a few more minutes fighting over the last of the french fries. Giggling the way that teenagers did when adults said slang the obviously had no idea had a particularly sexual meaning. It was immature giggling but it was innocent fun. 

"I love you, you, gross onion-loving heathen!"

"And I love you too, dork." after a heartbeat, they collapsed back into childish laughter. All bright smiles and crinkled eyes shining with happiness and peace and love. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ophelia is a Cornish Rex. 
> 
> My mom had this cat when she was in college and her boyfriend came over, they were sitting on the couch and the guy leans in for a kiss. Only to stop because there is a paw in the middle of his forehead. The cat was standing on my mom's shoulders and keeping the guy from kissing her. The cat was not trained to do that. So obviously I had to have a funny cat story in here. Rest in Peace Ami (the cat).
> 
> [Please comment?]


End file.
